the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Android
These are artificial beings who look just like Pure Strain Humans and are often mistaken for them. There are three types of Mechanical (Thinker, Worker, Warrior) and One Hybrid type of Android called the Cyberoid, a combination clone and android who dominated the pre-holocaust market. Due to their servitude in the past a player must decide how an Android will react to Pure Strain Humans; with spite, with respect, or perhaps your character is a Cyberoid not yet knowing they are mostly machine and believes themselves Human? Character Traits When playing an Android Character a player must keep the following in mind: *They can defend, but never attack in Mental Combat. *They tend to be more durable, and not tire as easily as Pure Strain Humans. *They have a better chance of figuring out the workings of artifacts. *They will often be mistaken for Pure Strain Humans, and in such cases be treated as Pure Strain Humans. *They won't normally be attacked by Robots other than Military or Security types. *Medi-Kits, Life Chambers, and Rejuv Chambers have no effect on them. *They don't suffer mutations from any source during play. *They are susceptible to the effects of EMP, and Negation weaponry. Why are they not immune to Radiation? Radiation can ionize atoms and disrupt a semiconductor's crystal structure. For electronics that are very close to a reactor, neutrons will create physical damage to the semiconductor crystal. But most chips will fail first because of leakage that’s associated with the charging of insulators. In something like a metal-oxide-semiconductor device, for example, gamma rays and X-ray radiation will knock electrons off atoms in an insulator to create electron-hole pairs. The resulting trapped positive charges will shift the operating characteristics. Devices are designed to turn on and off at a well-defined point of operation, and if that operating voltage shifts, this can create difficulties. Character Stats Android Society Android Communities tend to be governed by Thinkers, often an oligarchy of Educated Elites who manage the day to day business of the community, often assigning tasks to the members. Workers handle the heavy labor, such as mining, lifting, or manufacturing. Warriors patrol the border in a methodical, and well practiced route. Some communities will be wasting slums, where the ill repaired slowly perish. The most well off settlements will often be centered around a Cyberoid Production Center. These centers allow communities to replenish their numbers by growing new tissue, and organs for use upon a mechanical frame previously used by a member who has since perished. This was the apparent appeal of Cyberoids to the market, that they were cheaper, could be farmed if you will, and that their parts were reusable. However, it is uncommon to find a community with a working production center. Cyberoids, being diverse, and possessing various 'organic weaknesses' are often assigned to many different tasks in their life, or wonder away from the community, these individuals tend to become what many would consider adventurers. Some communities realize this tendency, and have applied it to their advantage by assigning recon, or espionage tasks. Factions The Following Factions are associated with Androids. The Created This cult, open only to Androids, holds that only machine-created 'life' (Androids, Cyborgs, Robots, and Computers) are worthy of continued survival. According to the Machinist doctrine the androids should rule a world made up only of these types of 'life'. Agents of the Created often pass themselves off as pure strain Humans or Humanoids, subverting non-Android cultures, and stealing technology, and knowledge for their organization. It is not known how long this organization has existed, the fact they use various Civil Defense Logos to mark their bases, and areas of meeting, seems to imply they have existed since, or even before, the Social Wars. Category:Gamma World Character Types Category:Gamma World Races Category:Gamma World